


All In the Perspective

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Louie and Violet tell the kids a story.*MILD SPOILERS FOR THE SPLIT SWORD OF SWANSTANTINE
Relationships: Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Louie Duck & Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	All In the Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> After today's episode... Gosh, I need more Louie & Violet. That entire part where they're just hyping each other up to the crowd really got me.
> 
> But here, it's kind of them just poking fun at each other. And yes, Louie loves using terms of endearment... But rather sarcastically.

"There was one time that your mother literally downed three whole bowls of some of the hottest spices known to man!"

Orion's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"That's an overstatement," Violet said, leaning in the doorway, "it wasn't _that_ bad..."

"You screamed into the trough of water outside for two solid minutes. It steamed and smoked. _Literally."_

Violet rolled her eyes. "You were too chicken to do it yourself."

_"Was not."_

"Uh-huh," she said, coming over and sitting down next to him, "you seemed rather relieved when I picked up the bowls and swallowed all of the spice."

"That was _surprise,_ my dear Violet."

She scoffed. "Sure it was."

Huey entered the room. "What's going on in here?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Louie exclaimed, "just... Telling your kids a story."

Ursa was giggling. "Mom and Uncle Louie were fighting."

Huey frowned. "I see..."

"We weren't _fighting,"_ Violet said, crossing her arms petulantly, "we merely have disagreeing perspectives on what happened that one day in Istanbull."

Huey laughed a little. "According to Lena, _you"--_ he glanced at his wife-- "you finished two whole gallons of milk within an hour of getting home. As for you, Louie... You told me about how bad the stuff looked, how spicy it seemed even by _smell._ And you went on to talk about how amazing it was that Vi downed all three of those bowls in a row, and managed not to break a sweat."

Both Louie and Violet frowned a little before glancing at each other.

"You know... The spice part hardly matters in hindsight," Violet admitted.

Louie laughed a little as Cassie came up, leaning into his side. He wrapped his arm around his niece.

"That's true," he said after a second, "come on. You hopped to my defense, kind of hyped me up to the others."

She snorted. "You did the same for me."

"We got the sword guard."

"We won in the end."

Huey smiled a little as his brother and wife continued on with what they were doing, now just talking and agreeing. He turned to leave the room, glancing back at his family briefly. He was glad that they got along, even occasionally. That was a good thing, always.


End file.
